Sunshower raindrops’ punishment day
Transcript 5 volt: What's wrong 9 volt? Why are you sad? 9 volt: It's because raindrops broke my ds and other Nintendo stuff! Also, she send my buddy 18 volt to the baby laugh a lot commercial, Natalie and joey were there with 18 volt, because he deserved it for rapping A song about how I got bruises after she killed the Wii party CPUs except victor 5 volt: It's okay. You and 18 volt are not grounded but sunshower raindrops is. 9 volt: yay! I’ll save 18 volt from that scary commercial from the 1970’s! (At a black screen) natalie: I cannot believe sunshower sent us to that scary commercial 5 volt: (at downstairs) 5 volt: sunshower raindrops, today is punishment day, because you broke my son’s ds and send his buddy to the baby laugh a lot commercial because they hate scary stuff! First punishment, we will run over your twilight doll with a lawn mower! (twilight is run over) natalie: second punishment, scaring you with scary masks (5 volt, along with Natalie, scares sunshower with BND masks) 5 volt: third punishment, forcing your computer to blue screen, not my girlfriend‘s hp laptop, but yours (after blue screen) 5 volt: fourth punishment, we will throw your computer out the window! (Computer is thrown out window) sunshower raindrops: No! That computer cost $500! 5 volt: We don't care if your computer costs $730, $900 or $1200! This is for your own good for breaking 9 volt’s Nintendo stuff! Fifth punishment, forcing you to eat vegetables, why, because 18 volt prefers it (Sunshower raindrops eat vegetables) 5 volt: sixth punishment, getting fit (she got fit) 5 volt: seventh punishment, calling Disney junior to cancel that pb&j otter episode otter in the water! (calls disney junior) hello disney junior, can you cancel otter in the water? Because she got grounded for breaking my son’s ds, and sending 18 volt and Natalie to a scary advert from the 1970s. Bye! There! This episode is cancelled! Eighth punishment, you’ll have a cold shower! (after a cold shower) 5 volt: Ninth punishment, natalie will kill PB&J and their friends, Natalie, use magic to bring them over! Natalie: right! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Let's make PB&J and their friends come alive! (pb&j and his friends appear) PB&J: how did we get here? natalie: (using a ultra scope) Peanut, Butter, Jelly, Flick, Munchy, Pinch, and Scootch, i teleport you guys! it’s time To Die because sunshower raindrops can’t see you anymore! (Peanut, Butter, Jelly, Flick, Munchy, Pinch, and Scootch are killed by natalie) 5 volt: and now, last punishment, sending you to the baby laugh a lot ad (at the black screen) 9 volt: 18 volt, are you ok? 18 volt: no... that baby laugh a lot ad scared me (cries in homer’s voice) 5 volt: boys, you can leave because sunshower raindrops is getting jumpscared by that ad, also raindrop, you’ll have nightmares about it! And one more thing, you are getting jumpscared! sunshower raindrops: oh no! This will be scary! (The baby laugh a lot ad plays, making sunshower raindrops feel scared) sunshower raindrops: (cries) this is scary! 5 volt: I don’t care! now get out of our house! Sunshower raindrops: Well *bleep* YOU, 9 volt and 18 volt. I hope you die. I hope you *bleep*ing die. 9 volt: see! We hate scary logos! 18 volt: (covered his eyes) yeesh! Category:All sunshower raindrops deserves